Scott Summers
' Scott Summers', also known as Cyclops, is a Class 3 mutant from the United States and one of the original five X-Men. In addition to being one of the X-Men, he is also one of the instructors at the Xavier Institute. Biography Scott Summers is the eldest son of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the United States Air Force, and his wife, Katherine Summers. When Scott and his younger brother Alex were boys, they were flying home from a family vacation in their father's private plane when a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire suddenly materialized and set the plane ablaze. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out of the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute caught fire, and Scott's mutant powers manifested for the first time and slowed their descent. Scott and Alex were unaware that their parents had been teleported from the plane by the Shi'ar a moment before it exploded. Scott suffered a head injury upon landing that damaged the part of his brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts. The two boys were hospitalized and both suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the incident. The geneticist Mister Sinister took an interest in the boys. He believed that Scott was the brother with the most potential, so he had Alex adopted to separate the two and render Scott emotionally vulnerable, something he became. As a teenager, Scott began to suffer from severe headaches, and he was sent to a specialist who happened to be Mister Sinister in disguise. Mister Sinister provided Scott with lenses made of ruby quartz. Soon after, Scott's mutant power erupted from his eyes as an uncontrolled blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved everyone by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott fled, escaping on a freight train. Scott was drawn to a mutant criminal named Jack Winters. Winters sought to use Scott's newfound talent for his crimes and physically abused the boy when he initially refused. However, Scott's display of power attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier, who teamed up with FBI agent Fred Duncan to find Scott. Scott was rescued from Winters' clutches and was enlisted by Professor Xavier as the first member of the X-Men, a team of young mutants who trained to use their powers in Professor Xavier's dream for human-mutant equality. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Optic Blasts: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops' powers come from ambient energies, such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays, absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. The width of Cyclops' eye blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulates his eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the width of his blasts is adjusted. The height of his eye blasts is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil, has a force of about two pounds per square inch at a distance of four feet. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about ten pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye blast is a beam four feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. Cyclops' beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a one-inch beam has spread out to a ten feet square and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops' maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet or puncture a one-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of two feet. Although the supply of energy for Cyclops' eye blasts is practically infinite, Cyclops' limit to his eye blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minutes of constant usage, the psionic field protecting him subsides and allows for only a slight leakage of energy. Cyclops' metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. As a sub-power of his ability to produce beams of energy from his eyes, Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, which he uses to observe the objects around him and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off of objects in a trajectory to his liking, which is known as a "banked shot" when applied to his ability. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast and still hit his intended target accurately. It is a sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats. Genetic Power Immunity: Cyclops is capable of withstanding his brothers' abilities with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genes, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Abilities *'Aviation:' Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he shares with his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric senses improves his abilities in the air. *'Tactics and Strategy:' Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that, regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle because they know he is usually right. *'Combat:' Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed, and he has, in the past, held his own against dangerous enemies, such as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. *'Telepathic Resistance:' Years of being in intimate situations with telepaths have allowed Cyclops to hone his mind to the point where he can resist telepathic intrusion and withhold certain information from high-level telepaths. Weaknesses Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. Emma Frost has recently claimed the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his eyes have become reliant on the ruby quartz sunglasses and visor, therefore making it hard for Cyclops to control the blasts on his own. After overcoming the trauma, he was able to control his blasts and open his eyes for a period of time. However, he gradually began to losing control of the blasts and had to revert back to using the sunglasses and visor. Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 Category:X-Men Category:Males